


T.M.I.

by xHaruka17x



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 45yrs old Cas, 65yrs old Dean, AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Best friend Balthazar, Best friend Benny, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean, Eileen/Sam, Establish Destiel, Ex Police Chief Dean, Grown up issues, Homemaker Castiel, Impotence, Married Destiel, Multi, Omega Castiel, Past Heart Attack, Retired Dean, Smut, Squirrel Balthazar, Squirrel Bunny, Squirrel Cas, Squirrel Dean, Xmas Dinner Has desert, age gap, doctor benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Dean overhears a conversation that makes him seek a solution to his problem before he loses the love of his life. Or at least, that's how grave the situation feels to him...Destiel Smut Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Make Me





	T.M.I.

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Kamicom for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://kamicom.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> ~/~/~ Means Memories

  
  
Dean beamed as he got out of his buddy Benny’s car. The two of them, along with three other old friends, had taken the bright, sunny Sunday day to go for a long overdue game of golf. Dean was quite happy with himself that despite it having been a few weeks, he was still pretty decent in his swings and aims. He waved Benny off as he started towards his garage to store his golfing gear, and noticed the blue pearl colored Cadillac CT6 parked in the driveway, informing him that his mate’s best friend, Balthazar, was over the house.  
  
  


Dean smirked. As a retired police chief at sixty five years old, he was a damn happy and lucky Alpha. About five years ago, he met his now husband and mate, Omega Castiel Novak. The Omega had been a phone emergency dispatcher at the precinct that Dean had overlooked, and when they had finally met, sparks had flown. However, at the time, there had been a few major issues with their undeniable attraction: Dean was Castiel’s superior, and the Alpha also happened to be _twenty years_ his senior.

Within a few short weeks, their attraction had turned into a whirlwind romance despite the age difference, and with Dean’s retirement from his forty years with the department a mere three months away, the Brass had decided to note and accept the relationship between the Chief and Dispatcher, since Dean wasn’t actually in charge of Castiel, nor the call center’s department.

In two months, it would be five years since they’d been married, and yeah, Dean was the envy of every Alpha in town. Not only was his mate much younger, he was absolutely, breathtakingly gorgeous. He had wild dark hair, crystal sky blue eyes that regarded Dean with intense warmth, and a beautiful, puffy tail that was always somehow as messy as his hair. A year into their marriage, Castiel had retired from the precinct to be home with Dean as much as possible. Dean was a spoiled Alpha, indeed. When they had met, Castiel hadn’t been in town for more than a year, having recently moved to be closer to his best friend, Balthazar Roche, after a failed marriage. Dean was also divorced for the better part of ten years before he met Castiel.

Castiel was the perfect Omega and mate. He catered to Dean and their house, while keeping the older Alpha on his toes. Dean lived for the Omega’s bright smile and those sky blue eyes full of adoration aimed at him. Oh yes, he was a damn lucky Alpha.

At the thought of his lover, Dean entered the side door to the garage to store his golfing equipment, and then made his way to the door that led into the house on stealthy feet, hoping to surprise his mate. As he ever so quietly closed the door behind him, he could hear Castiel and Balthazar speaking in the kitchen.

“Come on, now, why don’t you just tell Dean?” Balthazar asked, which made the old Alpha stop in his tracks to eavesdrop.

“Because I have no right to complain! Gods, I’m a horrible Omega.” Castiel sighed. Dean could sense his sadness, and couldn’t help but wonder what the hell this was all about.

“You are no such thing!” Balthazar growled out in a huff.

“I’m complaining about something my Alpha can’t do anything about! I have a comfortable life, a beautiful home, a loving and dedicated Alpha, and here I am, bitching like a spoiled Omega,” Castiel whined.

“Yes, well, we all wish we could have an Alpha that was as handsome as yours, and _dedicated_ to eating your ass like he’s diving for buried treasure with a wicked tongue and thick fingers. I can’t even find an Alpha that even knows how to use his damn fingers, much less rim me to completion.” Balthazar waved him off as if this was a normal conversation, which only told Dean that apparently Omegas spoke about everything, and there was no such thing as too much information. Dean’s cheeks went pink at the obvious implication of the words, while his Alpha Squirrel wanted to prance and puff out his chest in pride. Pleasing his Omega sexually was very much in the top three of to-do’s on his list of priorities.

"It's a shame his cock stopped working. You’ve told me it was quite the beast, and obviously, you have started to miss it much more than you thought you would." The statement was casual, without any malice to it, yet Dean felt as if ice water had just been poured over him. Of course, if Castiel was telling Balthazar about their bedroom activities, he would have also told him about _that_.

There was a long pause, and Dean tilted his head to be able to peek into the kitchen. His Omega was sitting on one of the counter stools by the sink in front of the window, with Balthazar sitting across from him, sipping on tea. Castiel was looking outside, and seemed so sad with his puffy tail wrapped around him and his ears down. It was a high sign that he was upset, and it made Dean’s heart ache.

“Dean is a wonderful and considerate lover…the best I’ve ever had, yet I miss us actually making love and him knotting me.” Castiel sighed and rubbed at his face with his right hand, petting his own tail with his left as his ears stayed flat against his head. “I’m a horrible Omega,” he repeated sadly, which only served to make the other Omega reach over to clasp his hand.

“Cassie, you are a young, forty five year old Omega, completely in love with your much older Alpha, who had a serious stroke just fourteen months ago. Sadly, that has caused changes in your sex life. There is nothing wrong with you missing making love with your mate,” Balthazar voiced gently as Castiel nodded.

Dean’s heart sank as he looked down at his shoes. His stroke had scared them both, especially since it had happened just as they had finished making love. The doctors had been adamant that it hadn’t been their activities that had set the stroke in motion, yet ever since then, Dean had been put on vital medications that, although they kept him well, caused him to embarrassingly become impotent.

“I’m sure Dean feels the same way,” Balthazar added.

“Maybe, but it's difficult. It really makes me feel like a bad Omega; like I’m not being a good mate to him when he spends all this time making me feel incredible and climax multiple times, and when I reach over to touch him, to want and need to please and pleasure him, and he’s completely limp…I just…I know it's not because of me, I _know_ that…yet I can’t help but feel like I don’t turn him on, or he doesn’t want me-”

“Cassie!”

“I know! I know it’s my Squirrel feeling rejected, and it's not true; I know that! But my instincts just keep telling me that I’m a bad Omega. I try so hard to make sure Dean doesn't scent or feel my crazy thoughts. I’m just venting; can we talk about something else?” Castiel was obviously hurting, and as Balthazar placated him and changed the subject to local gossip, Dean frowned as his mate’s words replayed in his head.

He knew what Castiel meant. Every time since his stroke that they had been intimate, Dean would spend hours if allowed eating him out, until the Omega was wrecked and twitching from multiple orgasms, and when he would reach out to touch Dean and his body wasn’t responding, Dean had seen the hurt and rejected look flash in those impossibly blue eyes. It made him feel horrible every time.

There had been one instance he had thought he had found the perfect solution. He had brought home a dildo, close to his size, and hoped he would please Castiel. Only the Omega hadn’t reacted as he had hoped. While he had Castiel on all fours, rimming him, he had told him he had a surprise, and started to press the dildo’s head into him. But his mate had completely freaked out, pulled away, and spun around to look up at him with such a broken and distressed look, that Dean had stayed frozen on the spot.  
  
  
**~/~/~** _“What's wrong? It's just a dildo, I thought-” Dean had started, as he tried to smile and ease the tension. But Castiel cut him off._

_“No!” the Omega cried, as he’d knocked the dildo from the Alpha’s hand and looked at him pleadingly._

_“Cas, talk to me; what's wrong?” the Alpha asked softly._

_The Omega had wrapped his tail around him, covering most of his body as he looked up at his mate. “You’ll think I’m crazy.”_

_Dean smiled and moved to sit next to him, and pulled him into a hug. He nuzzled him and radiated nothing but a soothing scent, wanting to know what he had done to upset his pretty mate so much._

_“Using toys, or dildos, makes me feel like I’m being unfaithful…I just want to feel you, and nothing else,” Castiel whispered against him, and damn. Dean couldn’t deny that surprised him, but it also filled him with pride and appreciation for the way Castiel felt so strongly in only wanting him._ **~/~/~**  
  
  
The Alpha sighed as he laid his head back against the wall with his tail wrapped around his leg. Apparently, both hadn’t wanted to bring it up, not wanting to upset each other, and busy making sure their emotions were not too apparent so the other would scent or sense it. When it had first happened, of course, they had gone right away to Dean’s doctor, who happened to be Benny. Sadly, the meds that were meant to ‘help’ his cock get on board would clash too heavily with his stroke medication. Benny refused to risk that, as did Castiel.  
  
However, since it had now been over a year, it was obviously upsetting his beautiful Omega more than he had thought, and truth be told, he, too, very much missed making love to his mate and knotting him. There was absolutely nothing else like it in the world. Despite their age difference, sex had always been something very much alive and frequent in their marriage.  
  
Dean had to talk to Benny. He couldn’t shake the devastated sight of his lover so upset and wanting to make love, and the Alpha had to find some way to change that.  
  
  


**#####**

First thing on Monday morning, Dean walked into Lafitte Clinic.

“Hey, Dean, didn’t know you were coming in today,” Benny’s medical secretary, a small Omega named Inias Sky, greeted him with a smile.

“Hey, is he alone?” Dean asked, as he looked around the mostly deserted waiting room.

“Oh, yes, he just went on break-” Inias had barely spoken the words before the Alpha was heading straight towards Benny’s office with a definite purpose that left Inias watching, confused.

Dean burst right into Benny's office. “Make me hard!” Dean growled out, making Benny spit out his coffee. As Benny tried to contain the spilled hot liquid, Dean vaguely heard a small gasp behind him right before the door was closed. Inias obviously had followed him, only to shut the door and leave once Dean had blurted out his ‘demand’.

“Dean...” Benny started, as he continued to dab his papers with a napkin to fix the damage.

“Benny, I’m serious. You gotta find something. It’s hurting Cas,” Dean pleaded. When the seated Alpha looked up at his best friend, and saw the sincerity as well as urgency in the depth of those green eyes, Benny knew Dean wasn’t lying. He seemed genuinely worried about his mate.

Benny liked Castiel. The Omega was the best thing that had ever happened to Dean, as far as he was concerned. Dean’s ex had been a complete train wreck.

“Please, man. I just wanna be able to _be_ with him as mates,” Dean pleaded again. He was losing patience, and while he knew Castiel wouldn’t leave him, especially not over this, he couldn’t help the small niche of fear that had started to grow inside of him at the thought.  
Benny sighed and rubbed at his face. “I’ll find you something.”  
  
  


**#####**

A week before Christmas, Benny had found something that was supposed to ‘help’ Dean, and wouldn't mess with his current meds. It was something relatively new, but had positive results. With the rush of the holidays, Dean hurried to get the prescription filled.

On Christmas Eve, Dean and Castiel were at a family dinner. Dean had studied the information on his prescription bottle. It said he was to take only one capsule, and that it could take up to two hours before it could take effect. Thinking it would give him plenty of time, and it was safe to take one now, he did so just as they sat down to eat. Sam and Eileen had decided to have a big dinner with everyone. Even Balthazar had been invited, and the dinner was bustling with laughter and joy around the table.

However, twenty minutes in, while Dean sat at the dinner table with ten other people, the Alpha felt the old and missed feeling of being aroused and _erect_. Dean smirked, and draped his arm around the back of Castiel's chair to nuzzle his mate. The Omega turned to smile at him, and gave him a quick peck on the lips before he turned back to the conversation he was having with one of the other guests.

“Cas,” Dean whispered into his mate’s ear. “We have a, um…a _problem_ …we have to leave,” he tried.

The Omega turned towards him, and frowned as he hushed him. “Dean, just take one of your heartburn pills, you’ll be fine.”

Dean sighed in frustration. Obviously, he would have to make the ‘problem’ a bit more clear for his lover. The Alpha reached over and took his Omega's hand, then placed it right over his straining, hard as a rock cock.

Castiel’s eyes went wide as he spun around to look at his Alpha, who just wiggled his eyebrows at him suggestively. The Omega grasped Dean’s erection through his jeans, making the Alpha bite his bottom lip as he whimpered at the touch he very much missed. To Dean’s surprise, Castiel's Omega gold eyes flashed before they turned sky blue once more, yet now they were filled with arousal. “We’re not gonna make it home,” was the only warning Dean received, as Castiel shot up from the table and pulled his Alpha with him. He told Sam a quick lie that they had to take care of something, and headed up the stairs to Sam and Eileen’s guest bedroom.

The ten guests looked on until they heard the bedroom door slam shut. Everyone looked at each other, confused, except for Benny. He sipped his rum and shook his head, knowing what must have happened, and smirked into his next sip.

  
**###**  
  


“Take off your clothes,” Castiel growled into the kiss, as Dean laid them down on the bed. Castiel already had his legs wrapped around his waist, and was kissing him all over his face and nipping at his neck in such a desperate and needy way that it made the Alpha feel as if the Omega was going into heat. Between the kisses and nuzzling, Dean managed to unbuckle his jeans. Castiel practically ripped his dress shirt off and hurried to touch his Alpha’s warm skin. He ran his blunt nails over his shoulders, making the Alpha growl against his mating bite and nip at it.

The Omega was already slick and wet when Dean peeled off his mate’s leggings. He groaned at the delicious scent of honey and pecans coming from his perfect little Squirrel, who was so eager for him. It made his own Squirrel want to Alpha posture all over the place. Castiel spun around then, presenting for him ever so beautifully. His legs were apart, his ass was up, and his hole leaked slick down his thighs. His head was down against his arms, and his puffy tail was twitching and vibrating in anticipation ever so eagerly.

Fuck…he most definitely wanted to pound his mate into the mattress, but Dean felt a powerful need to see his Omega’s face and love him…not fuck him. Dean spun him around, gaining a surprised squeak from Castiel. The Alpha moved over him and kissed him deeply, keeping his lover from making any argument, as he finally pushed into his wet and tight heat. Castiel cried out and panted, and Dean started a leisurely pace. Everything felt incredible as he was able to love his perfect Omega again. As he moved and filled his mate, his ears perked up as Castiel moaned and mewled, and he watched as the Omega’s own ears twitched. His mouth was open and panting in pleasure as his mate tried to look up at him with those mesmerizing blue eyes that were flickering gold. Dean was completely enamored with his husband. Castiel’s cheeks were flushed pink, the sounds he was making were like an old familiar song Dean had been missing, and the feel of him, wet, tight and hot, squeezing him as he ran his hands greedily all over his shoulders and back, made Dean growl at the ferocious sense of right and perfection he felt by making love to his Omega.

  


  
**###**  
  


A sudden loud cry came from upstairs, along with the distinctive sounds of bed springs squeaking in rhythm. Everyone at the dinner table grew quiet as their eyes went wide in knowledge of what was going on upstairs with Dean and Castiel.

Benny couldn’t contain himself any longer, and started to laugh. Sam rushed over to the stereo and turned up the Christmas music in an attempt to drown out the sounds of his brother fucking his mate. Balthazar smiled and lifted up his glass of ‘Angels Envy’ bourbon in a toast. “Here’s to you getting the beast cock again, Cassie!”

Sam swirled around and gave a murdering look towards the English Squirrel, which only caused Benny to laugh harder. Inias blushed into his own drink, while the other guests found themselves either scandalized or laughing.

Eileen looked around the table, quite confused as to what was going on with everyone looking so uncomfortable and rattled. She was deaf, and Sam was half relieved until her large brown eyes landed on him, demanding to know what was going on and where Castiel and Dean had rushed off to. Benny laughed harder as he understood her signing at Sam, and the tall Squirrel groaned as he proceeded to informed his wife what was going on…just as a loud, and obviously quite pleased moan, was heard from upstairs. Castiel was obviously _not_ caring where they were.

Sam blushed furiously as he signed away, hearing his brother in law chanting his older brother’s name like a mantra in a loud voice. Everyone the room was bursting out in laughter, as well as turning a bit flushed at the events.

Once Eileen got the gist of what was happening, she started laughing as well, much to Sam’s bitch face.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU SEE ANY OF MY STORIES ON WATTPAD UNDER ANOTHER AUTHOR NAME BESIDES MY OWN (XHARUKA17X), **IT IS NOT ME!**. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY ABOUT THIS PERSON STEALING MY STORY. THIS HAS HAPPENED TWICE ALREADY. PLEASE COMMENT ON MY STORY OR CONTACT ME ON xharuka17x.tumblr.com. THANK YOU


End file.
